A Briskly Encounter
by nature-lover2003
Summary: While on spring break with her boyfriend, a young woman gets saved multiple times by a mysterious black and blue being. It's not long later that she discovers something that he's been keeping from her. What will this fleet-footed being do when this is discovered? How will she react to her alien admirer? (Rated for language and some suggestive content)


**(A/N: I'm not sure why, but for some reason my favorite episodes of the original "Ben 10" series were almost always the ones with XLR8. Don't get me wrong, Ghostfreak and Ripjaws will always be my all-time favorites, but there's just something about XLR8 that I really like. Maybe it's his name or how Ben often used him to mess with others.**

**This does take some inspiration from the "Teen Titans" episode "Lightspeed". Just pointing this out now in case I forget later.)**

**V**-**V**-**V**~o-x-o-x-o~**V**-**V**-**V**

In the early afternoon hours in the spring, a red car was driving down the highway to Bellwood. Traffic was surprisingly light for this time of year, there was hardly anyone on the road.

The driver was a nineteen-year-old woman who was just about to turn twenty. A sophomore in college, she has been considering a career in biomechanics, the study of the mechanics of living organisms. In her ears were white earbuds and next to her in a cup holder was a music player playing the album "Missundaztood" by P!nk. It was the only way to drown out the "music" her passenger was blasting in the car.

Her passenger was her boyfriend; he was a couple years older than her and also a college student, though he wasn't nearly as successful as her and was yet to choose a major. He wasn't driving because his license was suspended just three days before their trip. In fact this whole trip to Bellwood was his idea.

She had no idea why he would want to spend spring break in a town like Bellwood. She heard the rumors about high amounts of alien activity in the area, but she never took him to be a UFO enthusiast.

He had the appearance of punk kid from the middle to late-90s, but had the personality of the stereotypical football jock. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and unbelievably arrogant to pretty much everyone he comes across.

In spite of his personality, she was still attracted to him nonetheless. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, maybe it was his handsome face or his clear onyx eyes? Some girls would look past his personality and eyes and go straight for his face and muscles. She could care less about his muscles and, truthfully, the fact that he just happens to have a handsome face is just a bonus; she could care less.

She wasn't even sure when they officially started dating, one minute she's helping him with a project, the next she's suddenly his girlfriend. He wasn't even the type of guy she would date, but then again he was her first real boyfriend and not just a casual friend she went to the movies with. She could never fathom how a guy like him would ever want a girl like her.

On the outside, she looked like an ordinary girl with glasses and doe grayish olive green eyes. On the inside, she was actually very nerdy. She loved watching whodunit movies and TV shows, reading comic books and literature of many different cultures, science fiction movies, action cartoons, and dramas, historical dramas especially. Perhaps it was this unusual combination of things that she likes to watch that made her want to study biomechanics.

They were twenty-five miles away from their final destination when it felt as if they had just rammed into something or something rammed into them. It felt like a combination of driving over a pothole and an object in the middle of the road.

"I think he wants us to pull over," he stated the obvious.

"Are you crazy?! No way!" she shouted.

"Come on, babe! Maybe he just wants to talk about our car," he grinned.

"No, he wants to rob us! This a bump and rob!" she asserted.

"You watch way too many cop shows, E, just pull over for a sec," he said.

He always called her 'babe' or 'E', never by her actual name. There are times where she wonders if he actually knows what her name really is.

"Babe, come on," he said with a stupid smile.

"Fine," she caved in with a groan.

She knew that this was dangerous and dumb, but she knew from experience that if she doesn't she'll never hear the end of it. She turned on her turn signal and pulled off to the shoulder.

Her boyfriend got out of the car to greet their attacker. She could see out of her side view mirror that the vehicle was a brand new silver pick-up truck just a couple of years older than her car, leading her to believe that could have been stolen.

The driver of the truck got out and she could see him clear as day. He was an athletic yet slightly overweight Hispanic male in a red shirt and dirt-caked jeans. Although he didn't look like much of a threat, she was scared of him because he did ram into her car for no reason and the only reason she could immediately think of off the top of her head was that he was going to attempt a robbery and most likely a car-jacking.

She watched as they interacted with each other. What greatly confused her was that they appeared to know each other and looked to be talking about everything but cars. Her boyfriend showed him a tattoo on his arm and he showed him something in his wallet.

'That's weird,' she thought, suspicious, 'If they're talking about cars, then why aren't they talking about things that have to do with cars?'

She got out of the car and confronted them, "Do you guys know each other or something? What's going on here?"

Another man came out of the passenger side and pointed a gun in their direction, "What's the hold up? I thought we were robbin' them?"

Her boyfriend punched the man he was talking to in the nose, which knocked him to the ground and knocked him out. He slapped the gun out of the other man's hand and punched him in the abdomen.

"Did you see that, babe?" he asked cockily. "They didn't know what him 'em!"

She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. This whole thing was definitely raising some suspicion. What are the chances that her boyfriend, who has no martial arts background, could take out two grown men so easily?

Three more men came out of the back of the truck. Two of them had guns and the last had a hunting knife.

He cracked his knuckles and said out loud like a person on stage who forgot their lines, "Well, this should be easy."

'Yeah, you _so_ don't sound like you're acting,' she thought, glaring at him.

Before anything could be done, a black and blue cyclone suddenly appeared out of thin air and created a whirlwind! The whirlwind was strong enough to send those men flying along with their vehicle.

A flash of black and blue stripes and a gust of wind whizzed past her and disappeared. She was so focused on trying to get a good look at it that she didn't notice something being placed in the palm of her hand as it ran past her. It wasn't until it was gone that she realized she was clutching something.

She looked down at her hand and saw a red flower. She recognized it as a daisy and wondered where it came from. Daisies grow in nutrient rich soil and need a lot of water, but the environment they were in was very dry, certainly no place for a flower such as this.

It seems he was as equally surprised as her. That black and blue flash had just stolen his thunder!

"Y-Yeah! You better fly away!" he shouted, flexing his muscles in a 'hero pose'.

He got into the car, but she continued to look down at the flower in her hand. It wasn't until after he honked the horn that she snapped out of it. She placed the daisy in her hair and got inside the driver's seat to continue the drive.

She started the engine and got back onto the road. Almost as soon as she started driving, he pulled the seat back as far back as he could, lowered it, took off his shoes, and put his feet up on the dashboard.

With his shoes off she could smell the sweat and fungus on his feet. She grimaced and plugged her nose when the putrid scent assaulted not just her nose but the entire car.

"Darrius, get your feet off the dash and put your shoes back on, your feet stink," she ordered, still plugging her nose.

"Fine, Mom," he said sarcastically. He got his feet down and put his shoes back on.

It took approximately thirty minutes before they finally reached Bellwood. By this time it was already after two o'clock. It was just barely one o'clock when they pulled over. Time sure does fly by fast.

"I'm hungry, let's stop for lunch," he said.

"Okay," she complied.

She pulled into the parking lot of a place called "Burger Shack". She parked and they got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. It was busy inside and there weren't any tables left for them, luckily they have tables outside for just this type of situation.

Despite how busy it was the line was very short, there was only one couple in line. They got in line and waited for their turn to order. The wait was short since apparently theirs was a to-go order and they left as soon as they had their food.

"What can I get ya?" the cook asked.

"Double cheeseburger with extra onions and jalapeños and I'll also take an order of chili fries," he ordered his lunch.

The cook penciled it down in his flip book and pointed the pencil at her, "And what would you like?"

"Just a regular cheeseburger with fries," she replied.

He wrote it down with a nod and went back to the grill. He already had burgers cooked and started to construct their food. Hers was the first since it was simpler, then he got started on his. He wrapped up the cheeseburgers and put them in a paper bag, then he took the fries out of the fryer and put them in two food trays, slathering one of them in chili. He put them into the bag and handed it to them along with two empty plastic cups.

"That'll be ten bucks," he said.

Darrius pulled out the insides of his pockets, "No wallet."

She rolled her eyes and took a twenty dollar bill out of her jacket pocket, "Here."

He took the twenty and handed her back two five dollars, "There you are. Have a nice day."

She hummed in gratitude and picked up the bag, while he grabbed the soda cups. He got two Diet Cokes from the soda machine and they left the establishment afterwards. They sat at one of the tables and began to eat their meal.

He was quick to dive in, but she took her time before eating. She tied back her dark honey blonde hair to prevent it from getting caught in her mouth. She was careful to mind the flower in her hair.

The food was surprisingly good for a place that looked a little run down on the outside and food-stained surfaces on the inside. It's like they say: you can't judge a book by its cover or a restaurant by its condition in this case.

This was also very evident by how he was scarfing down his meal like a hungry dog. If he keeps eating like that he's going to start gaining weight, she mused. She was only half way finished with her cheeseburger and barely touched her fries by the time he was done with his cheeseburger and half-finished with his chili fries.

It was only then that he noticed the crimson daisy behind her ear. "Hey, where did that flower come from?" he asked.

"It just appeared out of nowhere after those creeps went flying," she told him, biting into a fry.

He took it out of her hair, much to her shock, and tossed it onto the ground. Most girls would probably think nothing of it or say something along the lines of "Why did you do that?", but she was not that type of person.

She slammed her fist onto the back of his hand, which was resting on the table, causing him to bring it to him in pain, though she highly doubted that he was actually in any type of pain at all. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why did you throw away my flower?!" she shouted.

Sure she might be overreacting over a simple daisy, but she had to figure that whenever a flower suddenly appears in someone's hands, the last thing they would do is just throw it away like a piece of garbage. Daisies may not last forever, but memories do and that daisy was how she would keep the memory from dying so soon.

"Because you don't need a dumb flower to look pretty," he said.

Her face lightened up after that, "Okay, I'm sorry for hurting you." She got up and picked up the discarded flower, "But I'm still upset with you."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Why do you have to be so damn difficult?"

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" she asked in a similar tone, albeit a bit angrier.

She took off her glasses to put the flower back in her hair and ran a hand through her locks. When she put her glasses back on she thought she saw the side of a black orb, but thought nothing of it. When she blinked it suddenly disappeared, making her wonder if it was ever there to begin with.

She sat back down at the table and continued on with her food, giving him a split second angered look. He rolled his eyes again and finished what little was left of his chili fries.

By the time she finally finished her cheeseburger and started to munch on her fries, several men approached their table. There were five in total and three of them were in biker jackets, while the other two were in vests.

"Hey, hotness, wanna come hang with us?" one man in one of the jackets asked.

She grimaced and snarled at them, "Go away."

One of the two in the vest smirked and put his arm around her shoulders and got close to her face, too close for her comfort, "Feisty, I like that."

"What's your name, hottie?" another man in a jacket asked, sitting next to her and placing his hand on her leg.

She grimaced and smacked their hands away, "Keep your hands off me!"

"C'mon, I just wanna know your name," the same man whined with a smile.

"Evaleen. Happy now?" she spat.

The other man in the vest laughed, "That's not a real name!"

"Yeah, who'd ever believe a name like 'Evaleen'?" the final man agreed.

The man whose arm was around her before she swatted it away lifted her chin, "You look more like a Roxanne. Foxy Roxy is more like it if you ask me."

"Why are you just sitting there like a rock?!" she snapped at Darrius

"What do you want me to do?!" he yelled back.

She decided to push his buttons to see just how much it took to get him to jump into action, "Earlier you took out two men and tried to take three more, so why is now different? Are you scared or something?"

She could see his eyes narrow with anger and she knew she was on the right track. She wasn't exactly sure what the outcome would be, but she couldn't worry about that at that time since the men had their hands on her again.

She could use this to her advantage, she had to keep going, "How would you feel if some random no one stole your girlfriend? You just might because I am being touched in places where no girl likes being touched!"

He slammed his hands onto the table and barked at the top of his lungs, "You douchebags get away from my girl!"

He punched the two men that flanked her in the nose with both fists. They scuttled away from her with hands covering their bloody noses.

The other three men rushed towards them with the obvious intent of doing harm to them and he was ready for them. Just as they were about to fight, a black and blue flash identical to the one from earlier took them out. The flash picked the last two men shortly after dealing with them.

Unlike earlier, the men weren't flung into the sky instead they were thrown down onto the concrete. Moaning in pain and just barely conscious.

Also unlike earlier, whoever or whatever it was that that defeated them stood there and glanced down at them. This allowed her to finally get a good look at who had presumably given her the daisy.

She could tell it was a male and had a color scheme of primarily blue, black, and white. His skin was blue, he had a sharp, helmet-shaped head and a black and blue striped tail that was similar to the tail of a Velocirapter. He had black pants and a black shirt with a white torso. On his feet were black orbs and his hands were scissor-like black claws. Finally, his face was covered by what looked like a black visor with an unusual 'X' shape colored light blue. His body was gangly yet still quite muscular, giving him the appearance of a track runner.

"Hey, you freak-show bastard, that was my fight!" Darrius shouted at the top of his lungs. "Why don't you go back to the reject shelf you came from?!"

It wasn't difficult to figure out that he was glaring at him from underneath his visor. He had some nerve to talk to him in that way. Truthfully, he wasn't trying to steal his thunder - that was just a bonus - he had his eyes on something or rather someone else more intriguing.

"You have some nerve talking to me that way," he warned ominously. His voice was coarse and raspy and almost staticky yet slightly high-pitched, it almost sounded pleasant to her ears in a supernatural way.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do you freak?" he gibed.

Under his visor, he bore an amused expression on his face along with a smirk. "This."

In a split second he was gone and her boyfriend suddenly had a face full of chili fries from what very little was left in the food tray. He went back to the spot he was in before and laughed. She covered her mouth and tried to steady herself as she tried to stop herself from laughing her head off.

He wiped off the food on his face and shouted, "That wasn't funny!"

"Then why am I laughing?!" he laughed even harder, his voice almost sounded like static electricity hitting aluminum foil. She couldn't hold herself back anymore, she burst with laughter.

Her boyfriend looked at her in disbelief, "E! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry! I can't help myself!" she apologized in between laughs.

The visor retracted into his head, revealing his face. His face was colored blue just like the rest of his skin, his lips were black, he had black lines around, under and above his eyes. His eyes were an electric green, arguably the most striking thing about him because of how they stood out.

As odd as it may sound, she actually found him to be attractive. She moved her hair out of her face and stopped her laughter. She adjusted her glasses to get a good look of the thrilling being.

By that point, it was more or less her inner biomechanic taking over as she visually scanned him. Or at least that's what she mentally told herself.

He noticed her staring and smirked, "Like what you see?"

She blushed and looked away, this infuriated Darrius. He charged him with a pair of fists that were dying for a punch.

He just yawned and extended his leg off to the side. He tripped over it and landed on the ground face-first. She cracked a smile and giggled at the sight. This was repeated multiple times with the same outcome each time, this included her laughing every time he landed flat on his face.

He got up off the ground and glared at him, "You speedy bastard! I'm gonna-"

He was cut by him finishing it for him in a very monotonous way, "Gonna tear me apart, I get it. As much as I would love to stay, I have places to go, things to do." He looked at her and smiled, "It was nice to meet you, Evaleen."

This stunned her, how did he know her name? He never asked for their names and they never introduced themselves.

He ran by her as he took off, only his speed was much slower this time. So much so that she could actually see his movements as he ran. This was purposeful, it was so that she could see him off in case they never see each other again. She saw him smile and wink at her as he sped away. She looked down at her hand and saw that she held yet another red daisy.

* * *

Sometime after the incident at the restaurant, they went to the hotel they booked a room at for the next few days. The entire drive there and walk up to their room was full of absolute silence.

He had dried chili in his hair from his fries being shoved in his face, so he took a shower. She sat on one of the two beds in the room and watched TV. The only problem with hotel televisions is that they only have so many channels available for people to watch and most of them were channels that she personally hated.

She heard the bathroom doorknob click as the door was opened and her boyfriend walked out. He was dressed only in his underwear and dressed slowly. Most likely hoping that she would start to ogle him as she did to the speedy creature, but she never did. Instead choosing to pay more attention to the show she was viewing than looking at him.

After seeing that his attempts to get her attention were futile, he said to her, "I'm going out for a bit."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, taking her car keys from her jacket.

A few hours after he left, she was no longer watching TV - although it was still on - instead she was on her back, staring up at the ceiling fan. She was thinking about the creature from earlier, specifically she was wondering just how fast he could run. The biomechanic in her was definitely taking over now.

After taking into account the time it took to take out the people on both occasions, a probable height and weight, the orbs he has on his feet and how they could have an effect on his speed, and a few more factors, she reached an interesting conclusion. The conclusion she came to was that he was able to reach speeds of up to five hundred miles per hour in milliseconds.

It was only after she was finished brainstorming that she realized how late it was and wondered where Darrius was. A look at the clock revealed that it was after twelve o'clock; it was around three o'clock when they arrived at the hotel.

'Where is he?' she thought.

She tried calling him, but there was no answer, which was unusual. He almost always answered his phone the first time, even if his battery was about to die.

Then, she remembered something, there was a way to figure out where he was at. She recently installed a location tracker a friend designed into her laptop for emergencies. It hadn't been tested yet, but it was as good a time as any to test it out.

She got her computer out of her suitcase and activated it. Once the tracker was pulled up all she had to do was type in his phone number and let the computer do the rest.

She gave a small smile to herself when she saw that it worked, 'Got it.'

She pulled up a satellite image of Bellwood and compared it to the location pinpointed on her laptop. It took a little time, but it looks like it tracked him to the docks. The docks were approximately halfway across town from the hotel.

"Why would he want to go there?" she asked herself.

That was a question she was not willing to wait around for just to get an answer. She put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket and left the room.

She walked out of the hotel and saw that her car was still in its spot. She knew he took her keys with him, so why didn't he take her car? This confirmed a suspicion she's had since the incident from when they pulled over earlier in the day.

Fortunately for her, she had a spare set of keys hidden in her car that she never told anyone. She turned on her car with the spare keys and drove to the docks.

Once she arrived, she turned off her lights and parked her car where no one could find it. She put the keys in her pocket out of habit and opened her laptop.

Using the tracker she was able to pinpoint exactly which building he was in. Now that she had the exact location, she could go see what was really going on. She got out of her car and did precisely that.

She didn't have to worry about seeing in the dark without a flashlight. Using a survivalist technique she learned years earlier she was able to see everything crystal clear as if it was the middle of the day. And since it was so late and quiet she would be able to tell if someone tried to sneak up behind her.

She found the building and found the door locked. She looked around for something sharp and found a partially rusted nail. She jammed the undamaged spike of the nail into the keyhole and unlocked it. Carefully and quietly, she crept inside.

She saw a light coming from the center of the building and heard voices talking from the same direction. She walked towards it with cat-like stealth to avoid detection.

As soon as she got to the eye of the building, she hid behind some crates. She peered out just enough to see who was there and her suspicions were substantiated.

She saw her boyfriend talking to a large group of men, all of whom she remembered from earlier. He sounded very upset as he talked to them.

"Can't you pathetic losers do anything right?!" he shouted.

"We all did as you said, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I told you to take down anyone who got too close and you let this speedy lizardman come in and make a joke out of me!"

"Whoa, you're the one who wanted to look all big and tough in front of your girl!"

"How was I supposed to know some goddamn freak would come in and try to make a fool out of me?! And did any of you see how he was flirting with her? And she actually looked into him!"

"Dude, you know there are other fish in the sea? And who wouldn't be into her? She's smokin' hot! Glasses and all."

"You're the one who took it too far and started touching her! I outta beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"You don't have the balls!"

She scoffed, "Men. Typical."

A lean arm suddenly wrapped around her waist from behind. She squeaked in a panic, thinking it was one of the men. A black clawed hand covered her mouth to silence her.

"Shh! We have to be quiet," a gravelly voice whispered.

She looked down and saw that the person's arm was blue. She glanced up and saw a familiar pair of electric green eyes. Her eyes widened and he removed his hand from her mouth.

He smiled, "Nice to see you again, Evaleen."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he replied.

"I went looking for my boyfriend when I realized he'd been gone for a long time," she explained. "Did you follow me here?"

"Eh, yes and no. I saw your car driving towards the docks so I followed just in case," he explained.

"Did you hear something?" one of the men asked.

"I think I did," another said. "Go check it out."

"Why me?" he groaned as he made his way over the area where they were hiding.

"We have to move," he uttered to her.

He tightened his grip around her and they disappeared in an instant. He moved them to the other side of the building.

The sudden rush stunned her, "Whoa, that was some acceleration."

"It's funny that you say that," he commented.

"Why?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Because my name is XLR8," he answered.

She gave him a small smile, "It suits you well. Oh, and you can call me Eva if you'd like."

They turned their attention back to the men and her boyfriend. The man who went to check out their former hiding spot returned to the others.

"Nothing. Probably just a rat," he said.

"Why are you so obsessed with your girl anyway?" someone asked.

She listened in closely because she wanted to know why too. He listened in too, which was easier said than done for his kind, because he wanted to know something too.

Darrius scoffed and laughed, "I'm not obsessed with her! I only started going out with her to get her to do all my work for me. College work is hard and I don't wanna be stuck in a library for twelve hours when I can be at a club. I've slept with every bitch in the city and she doesn't suspect a thing."

This revelation devastated her, though maybe she shouldn't be so surprised. She always had a feeling that he only wanted to get close to her was due to the fact that she was smart.

XLR8 was as angry as she was devastated. He couldn't understand why someone would want to get close to such a beautiful, intelligent woman just for the sole purpose of using her for her brain.

What he said next may as well have the equivalent of a criminal walking into a police station and saying 'I'm a killer.' "I'm only seeing her and not some other bitch for her parents money. Her parents are doctors and make over a million bucks a year combined. It's like the ultimate scam: I date a smart girl with rich parents and I won't have to lift a finger to do anything ever again."

"Why come to Bellwood of all places for spring break? That makes no sense," someone said.

Instead of giving a good response, he just said, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

By this time, XLR8 had been waiting long enough and was ready to strike. He left her in their hiding place and punched all of them while running at meteoric, almost breakneck speeds. He knocked out roughly half of them.

"You may not have to explain yourself to them, but I'm sure she'll want to hear this!" he avered.

"'She'?" he repeated, then went nervous when she rose out of the darkness, "H-Hey, babe! L-Look, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh, no?" she questioned harshly. "And I'm assuming that what you said about me was a joke?! And that you're only dating me so that I can do all your work and so you can leech off my parents' money to go out to a club and turn trysts with a few whores?!"

He held his hands up defensively and backed up, "Well, when you put it that way-"

He was cut off by sharp claws hitting him in the back of the neck. The injury wasn't enough to break the skin or even enough to knock him out, but it was enough to paralyze him due to the pressure point in that area of his neck. He fell forward onto the ground, he was still conscious though.

"I've had just about enough of you!" XLR8 affirmed.

He ran off again and returned a second later with chains. He used them to tie up all of the men and hung them from a ceiling beam. They dangled like bait on a hook less than three feet off the ground.

"I figured since spring break is a time to party, what's a party without a piñata?" he grinned.

She laughed, "Good one," but then frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I just can't believe my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend, was so full of himself and I'm just so ashamed of myself for not seeing it," she confided in him, almost as a confession.

He shrugged and told her something surprisingly moving, "Well, sometimes what you want to see clouds what's really happening. You have to look past all that to know 'Do they like me? Or are they just using me?' You get what I'm saying?"

She cracked a smile, "Yeah, thanks, I needed to hear that."

She grabbed onto his shoulder to bring him close to her and craned her neck to kiss his cheek. His vivid eyes widened when she did and his heart skipped a beat.

"How could kiss that, that _freak_!" her ex-boyfriend shouted.

"Jealous?" he snidely remarked with a smirk. He pulled down his lower eyelid and blew a raspberry.

He said nothing and his face turned as red as a ripe tomato. Whether or not this was due to anger or envy is debatable.

Then, XLR8 did something very unexpected. He picked her up in his slender arms in a way that mirrored how a groom carried his bride. She was surprised by this at first, but quickly relaxed against him.

He ran outside of the building, his speed was much slower due to his species limited strength capabilities. Once out in the open, they saw that the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon.

"How long were we in there?" she asked.

"A pretty long time," he replied, not really knowing what else to say. Then, he got an idea, "Hold on, I want to show you something."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as his feet started to pedal to the metal. He took her to a hillside just outside of town.

They watched as the sun slowly rose up and illuminated the entire city. The light beautifully reflected off every single reflective surface in the city. It caused a majestic sparkle that enveloped everything.

She gasped at the view, "It's so beautiful."

He smiled, "Yeah, sure is." Though he wasn't talking about the sight below, but rather the girl in his arms.

He looked down at her and noticed two things that he couldn't see earlier due to the darkness of the building. He saw the two daisies he left behind the other two times he saw her. They still looked relatively fresh and healthy despite the amount of time it had been since they were plucked.

She looked up at him and he immediately looked away in embarrassment. She giggled at his childishness, finding it quite adorable despite usually being annoyed by it when done by her jerk ex-boyfriend.

A dull shine on his helmet reminded her of just how handsome the speedy alien was. Sure, Darrius was good-looking on the outside, but he was attractive both inside and out.

She craned her neck again and kissed his jawline. His eyes widened again and looked down at her with a flushed and flustered face.

"What was that for?" he asked. He tried to sound confused, but she could tell by his lively heartbeat that this wasn't the case.

Instead of answering his question, she enjoined him, "Come closer to me."

He did as he was told and came closer to her. "Okay, but I don't see where-!"

He was cut off by her lips coming into contact with his. He was surprised by her actions for a split second, but quickly melted into it and kissed her back.

Both closed their eyes and deepened their kiss. Their lips shifted as they started to become more playful and aggressive with one another. He tightened his grip around her and she locked her arms around his neck.

Eventually they had to separate for air and breathed in and out heavily when they did. Both were smiling and looked at each other with loving eyes.

He was the first to speak after a moment of silence, "That was nice."

She nodded and agreed, "It was."

What happened next couldn't be said due to a loss of time. All that could be said was that this entire experience was quite the briskly encounter.

**V**-**V**-**V**~o-x-o-x-o~**V**-**V**-**V**

**(A/N: Oh, man! My second longest one-shot! This one was a bitch to write and complete.**

**In case you guys are wondering her name is pronounced "Eh-vuh-leen". It means "lively".**

**I did base the personalities of Darrius and the other men on B-class comic book villains from the Silver Age of comics. For XLR8, I based him on Ben's personality and the typical behavior of his species. For Evaleen, I based some of her personality on mine; more specifically, the parts where she gets angry and sarcastic.**

**In case you don't know, I recently put up a poll for the next one-shot and I'm currently taking requests too. It'll take a while before I start another one though, just saying it now.**

**I'm currently working on a story that's really more or less a head cannon, it involves both the Kinecelerans and the Citrakayah. I'm also almost finished with the next chapter of "Against All Odds", I'm hoping to update it by next week.)**


End file.
